Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device capable of compensate for kickback-voltage effect induced by clock signals.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) display panels have higher mobility. Thus, LTPS display panels have fast response speed, high brightness, high resolution, low power consumption, and other benefits. Among driving methods for LTPS display panels, a time-division driving method called a de-multiplexer (DEMUX) is adopted to decrease the number of input/output pins of source drivers. For example, for an LTPS display device which adopts a 1:3 DEMUX driving method and has high resolution (such as 1080×RGB×120), each control clock signal has loading of 1080 switches. At this time, the consumed power is proportional to C×V2×F, wherein C represents parasitical capacitance which is determined by switch size (W×L), V represents the voltage swing of the corresponding control clock signal, and F represents the frequency of the corresponding control clock signal.
With the development tendency of electronic devices, how to minimum consumed power is an important issue. For an electronic device using an LTPS display panel, the whole power consumption of the can be reduced by reducing the power consumption induced by a DEMUX driving method. According to the above description, by decreasing the values of C, V, and/or F, the power consumption of the LTPS display panel can be reduced. In current techniques, the power consumption can be reduced by decreasing the frequency of the control clock signal of the DEMUX driving method. However, in these techniques, kickback-voltage effect induced by switches may cause non-uniform image colors displayed on the LTPS panels.